


【基锤】问心有愧（凡人AU，9K分上下）

by JadeCraft



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeCraft/pseuds/JadeCraft
Summary: 凡人AU模特基妹X豪门继承人锤哥叛逆基离家出走，被哥哥一个电话骗回了家，锤问心有愧惨遭弟弟控制。病娇且别扭的基和比较强势的锤。





	【基锤】问心有愧（凡人AU，9K分上下）

（上）

 

洛基自认茫茫少年时代中无甚可钩沉之物，唯有一个噩梦，他常年重温。梦里走来个金发碧眼的怪物，提匕首一柄，剖了他的心。怪物玻璃珠般的蓝眼睛含着笑，双手捧心盯了片刻，忽哗地抛到一旁，转而塞了颗铅心进他空荡荡胸腔。

洛基•劳非将自己放逐出阿斯加德已多年了，自十八岁始，放逐到酒精、夜宴、华灯、镜头与花山般的衣裳之中，作小有名气的男模一个，游走过一页又一页时尚杂志，自此与庞大的奥丁森家族产业再无干系。他蒙漂亮脸蛋之恩，已然过上全新生活。关于遥远故乡，唯有那自阿斯加德来的怪物跟随依旧，他与各色男女调笑，怪物便躲入阴森森一角静观，衣香鬓影里潜伏着金色邪魔像一座，幽幽金金一道影子，高大英俊，只笑不语。

它间或有只言片语，但洛基从未听懂它在说什么。

怪物在他的铅心里填满了怨、恨、妒，洛基恨意日涨，终于对这怪物下了杀手，但怪物永生不死，今日亡故，明日复生，日日如此。

此刻，与怪物声线一模一样的声音正从手机另一头传来：“弟弟，是我。这是我为了打给你特意买的新号码，求你别挂。我知道你不想接我电话，但妈妈她……妈妈的葬礼，你一定要来。”

洛基没有说话，他左手提手机，右手掐着那不死幻影的脖子，直到那金发幻影在他手中面色发白，渐地没了气。他旧象牙色的手抚过怪物的喉结，看着金色幻影化作一片片尘，而后手松开了，扶椅僵立，再抬头时已是一张泪湿的脸。

他乘飞机回了阿斯加德，一座几乎被奥丁森家族操纵的小岛，在那儿，人人皆奥丁森产业链上一小环，团结得近乎封闭。

从前在岛上，他幼时索尔正少年，常骑一辆哈雷接他上下学，美其名曰让弟弟感受一下男人的浪漫。小洛基穿牛津皮鞋、吊带短裤白衬衫，小姑娘一样抱着哥哥后背，路上总有人向他们兄弟问好，在问好声与海浪声中，洛基的眼泪鼻涕粘了索尔一后背，全是被他哥那闪电车速吓的。每回出生入死的一把鼻涕一把泪，都以索尔买来个双球冰淇淋作结。

下机，坐船，再下船，码头上的渔夫见了他差些没惊叫出来。“洛、洛基！再见到你我们很高兴，没想到你还会回……”人声渐地被抛在后面了，他只顾拖住行李箱往前走，不理会每一句问候，也不看每一块印着“奥丁森氏”的商店招牌，洛基着实厌恶那些簇拥而上的少时回忆。可惜他没有珀耳修斯飞鞋，足以避开戈耳工女妖的面孔。他轻巧巧抬眼一望，索尔正等在前方，黑衣凛凛。

索尔，他的兄长，金发碧眼，金色邪魔像，幽幽金金一道影子，今日亡故，明日复生。

“弟弟，我帮你提行李吧。你很久没有回来了，这些年岛上发生了很多事情，现在我在公司里给爸爸当副手……”索尔似乎不因久别而局促，他笑着，一米九的大个子站在黄暮光里，穗般金发，海般碧眼，英俊依旧。他伸手来替洛基提行李，二十八寸的行李箱和他身量一比便成了个小玩意，索尔一双手在暮光里像足一段锻利器的铜，一股力量蓄着，似乎可信手提起任何物什。

洛基的目光逡巡过来，一眼眼地瞥，慢条斯理摸清岁月在索尔身上的变迁。索尔扎马尾了。开始穿从前嫌麻烦的正装了。眉骨上多了片小疤。金发间有白发了，像黄金丛中数脊雪山。他已然衣冠楚楚，作别十多年前篮球队里风生水起的大男孩，模样好、成色纯，像极一位最理想的继承人。

但洛基明显觉察出被他手心掠过的一小节行李箱拉杆上留下了汗迹，索尔年过而立了，眼底眉边细纹初现，心绪却仍然掩饰得拙劣。

“这些年在外面是不是很辛苦？我买过一些时尚杂志，看到里头有你，拍得挺好看的嘛，我弟弟真是个衣服架子。”索尔小心翼翼，拣出几句浅淡寒暄。

“与你无关。”洛基点了支烟，当着索尔的面吞云吐雾，厌恶、冷漠、不屑，通通明白白写在脸上。

“我知道，从前的事情是我们对不起你，我一直都有话想……算了，多说无益，你回来就好，”索尔一向明白养弟性情乖戾，也不再多言，亦不避烟雾，他想法简单，弟弟一切平安、回来便好，“对了，我还有一件事要和你说，不过还是先回家吧。”索尔蓝眼睛一转，瞥向路边一辆黑色大轿车。

洛基上了后座，与索尔隔得很开，只托着腮，撑着车窗沿道：“等送别妈妈，我立刻走人。”

“其实妈妈她……”索尔欲言又止，最终却只开车。

很快便进了山路，春风沉醉，海浪拍在崖上碎作翡翠沫，一排排白桦树过后，奥丁森一世的铜像立在眼前了，巍巍然，峨峨然，神像一般。

洛基幼时常见各色男女出入家中庄园，男的黑衣黑裤，女的绿云扰扰，黑漆漆一大片，穿梭、盘桓、云集，好一座朱红描金的蝙蝠王国。他对那个家的回忆，便只剩下蝙蝠国和一片缠作迷宫的心事，萦着苍凉的白浪拍崖声。

他下了车，抬起眼皮子，竟赫然瞧见弗丽嘉和老奥丁森等在铜像下。弗丽嘉老了，却还在穿年轻时喜爱的款式，色很素，只绽绢花一朵。他们的母亲瞧上去活力依旧，仍然可以穿梭在连绵的衣服丛和宴席堆、文件山与邮件海里。

他的养母根本没事——

“其实妈妈没事，是我编了个借口想让你回来。本来我只想说妈妈生病了，但妈妈觉得那还不够严重，说不定你还不肯回来——过两天是你生日，我很……我们都很想你。”索尔沉默了、低头了，等待弟弟满腔暴怒。

他一沉默、一低头，洛基便怒从心来。少时索尔难得低头，奥丁森夫妇便觉他颇具兄长气量，洛基这养弟自是成了配角、成了幕布。

洛基日夜逃亡，但无数往事仍旧从背后呼啸而上。明明索尔只是个来观赛的，学校运动会时同学们却都围着他高大俊朗的哥哥转，无人关切险些累倒的他；考试成绩得A只有二三夸奖，而常年得F的索尔考个C父母便喜笑眉开；索尔与人打球，半个小岛的姑娘都要去看……金色怪物自他兄长背后探出头，一张与索尔一模一样的脸抬了起来，蓝眼睛一转不转地凝望他。

他险些被气疯。

原来这是一场骗局。一如当年他们骗他说以后他就是这个家里的一份子。

“我明白。没关系。”所幸洛基游走华灯酒色十寒暑，调动眉眼的功夫已臻化境，真情能作假，假意能成真，轻巧巧一个笑，面上皮肉起伏相当得当，无怒亦无怨，好个善解人意的好弟弟。

他压下一千泓妒、一万顷恨，这才调和出张光鲜画皮给不远处的养父母瞧。

他自认心理扭曲，全身上下唯有这一袭罩在瘦削骨架上的漂亮皮囊好，骗过千千万万人。

索尔接人待物毕竟不如他这四季常青地挂一副笑面具的弟弟，当下只以为洛基是真不生气。他登时将方才洛基呵个烟圈到他脸上的事全忘了，大约在兄长心中，再乖戾的弟弟也不过闹闹别扭，永恒是个猫儿眼、愿因冰淇淋消气的小孩儿。有那么一瞬，他对弟弟的记忆凝固在了对方尚幼之时，把洛基的乖戾当假，面具当真。“我让家里的厨师做了你以前喜欢吃的东西，你的房间我也整理过了，就是扫一下灰，其他的都没动，我怕我弄坏你什么东西。你喜欢吃甜的，我让他们将马卡龙再做甜一些，还有蛋糕也……”索尔一下多言，他当真以为洛基受了感动，愿与过往一切怨恨和解。

老奥丁森与弗丽嘉迎上来，奥丁站得与洛基略有距离，弗丽嘉却主动站到了亲密距离里，不敢贸然吻洛基的脸，只握住了他双手：“一路上累不累？不要怪你哥，他也是想你。索尔一直想给你过你的二十八岁生日。”

是因为他当年害我没过成我十八岁生日么？洛基心中如是想，口中却是另一套话：“其实从十八岁起我便很少过生日了，谢谢哥哥。”

他这“谢谢哥哥”双关得很，他大可说得圆滑无懈，将漂亮假面挂到底，可他偏不想让奥丁森一家如意。

作面具是天性，自小便在养父母面前作惯了，又要作面具，又要别人晓得他的恨。

他至死记住十八岁生日那天这一家人如何冤枉他、不信任他，他宁愿抛弃奥丁森这极富名望的姓氏，而捡起他那杀人犯生父的姓氏劳非。

老奥丁森站在铜像底下，面上是沉沉的影子：“当年海姆达尔不是觉得你是小偷，只是问一下你有没有不在场证据。”

“所以呢，您宁愿相信一个仆人也不相信您的儿子？还是说养子便是家贼难防？”洛基对上奥丁，笑意依旧，话中刺也依旧。

弗丽嘉沉默了，唯索尔一个侧身，挡在了父亲与弟弟之间。“先吃饭吧。”他僵硬道。

在去餐室的路上，索尔的声音很小，只够让洛基一人听清：“洛基，对不起。当年我不应该让那些朋友们过来玩，我不知道他们会手脚不干净。”

洛基没说别的，只冷笑道：“我现在可以告诉你，我这些年过得很不容易。”他确实过得不好，眼下常悬着一圈青晕，醒时在花花世界游走，蜻蜓般在人与人之间点水，睡时与幻影搏斗，交锋且交欢，无穷无终。

他坚持做梦，幻海碧波里沉浮一具白石大卫一般的躯体，洛基将那尊梦中雕塑一块块敲碎，又捧着粉末一点点拼起，情潮与谋杀相互交织。梦中怪物常是他的国王，他扯住怪物的金发，一步步拖至梦境深深处一座宫殿里，将它踹倒在大理石地上，篡位的同时插入。幽暗幻影、高大男人、残忍意图……他怀着怪物塞给他的铅心过活，沉甸甸地走了十年。

索尔的拳捏了又松，松了又捏：“以前的事，我问心有愧。如果你不介意，我愿补偿你所有事情。”

“你可以补偿我什么？”洛基黑发白容颜，陌生神情有如异星来客，他已不再着牛津皮鞋，亦不再穿吊带短裤白衬衫，一个双球冰淇淋再难满足他。

索尔不开玩笑，反而极其认真：“嗯，比如给你成立一个个人经纪公司，就专捧你一个？”

洛基停下步子，望向寂寂的长廊，眼下这儿没有任何人。他嗅着长廊尽头餐室中飘来甜蜜香气，道：“你和简怎么样了？”

“怎么忽然问这个？早分手了，两个人不合适。”

刹那之间，洛基忽地伸手扯住索尔一绺金发，眼睁睁，眼白略略发蓝，头歪着，像极幼时等冰淇淋的神态：“你和简做过了么？”他想起索尔少时坐拥一片摇曳着细腰翘臀嫩脸蛋的光艳密林，其中香气生生不息，又想起索尔为了简放手一个又一个姑娘，胸口不断发紧。

索尔反感回答这类隐私问题，但洛基要问，他只得勉强作答：“我们交往三四年了，怎么可能没做过。”

“那我想对哥哥做哥哥对福斯特小姐做过的事情，可以么？”洛基已卸了面具了，半抬着脸，绿眼睛暮霭沉沉，自下滑的墨镜沿上望人，像毒蛇从阴影中探出信子，森冷得很。这人聪慧敏感，阴毒无限，平日里如一道无尽海平线，温文平和，线后却藏诸风暴，偶尔展露一二已可吞食航船。

 

（下）

 

在码头上、在无尽碧波前，猛一瞧见裹在三件套里的索尔，洛基便想奸淫他了。索尔看似长成蝙蝠巢里又一只蝙蝠，黑衣黑裤，一副二代教父神情，自大没有了、冲动没有了，整个人被磨圆磨平，恒星坍缩作黑洞一个，吞没所有少时影子。他想探个险，瞧瞧这金发碧眼的黑洞里头还有没有他熟悉的哥哥，他绵延多年的怨恨不可无处安放。所幸十年前的索尔仍被细细碎碎地保留了下来，紧张的、笨拙的、一口一个“弟弟”的。

“你脑子是不是不清醒？我知道你是同性恋，但我们是兄弟。”索尔领悟过来他话中兄弟乱伦之意，深金色的眉紧紧皱起，捏住他扯自己头发那只手的腕，但也只是捏住而已，没有甩开。索尔像条大河流入沙漠，过激情感悉数蒸发，洛基甚至更觉这是他的腕被圈在哥哥掌心中。若是在以前，他铁定会被索尔狠揍一顿。

“我脑子当然不清醒，一个满脑子恨意的人脑子不会清醒。你让我操一次，精神弑兄，我便把以前的事情通通忘掉，怎样？”洛基侧头去舔索尔的腕，腕上一层细绒毛淡金色，亮晶晶地润着汗，舔起来发咸，“哥哥，你又怎么知道我是同性恋？”

索尔猛地伸回手来，原想掏帕子擦干被舔过的腕，但最终并没有。他沉声道：“从前爸妈不在时我带女孩儿回来过夜，次日你总是一脸嫌恶地将她们在大厅解下的内衣踢到一旁。一个正常青春期男孩不会对异性的内衣如此反应。”话毕，索尔•奥丁森转身走了，涵养与海量绝非当年能比。“去吃饭吧。”他道。

洛基倚着墙，抱臂而立，绿眼睛影沉沉的，笑意很深：“你考虑一下。不要等我想出比这更能折磨你的恶心办法。”

他最末一句声低得仿佛自言自语：“我会恨你一辈子，哥哥。”

这一顿饭吃得无比漫长，弗丽嘉与索尔准备这顿饭准备了十年，可洛基压根没吃几口。当模特要保持身材，他道。他只愿意与弗丽嘉多说两句，因为当年弗丽嘉从未用怀疑的眼光看向他。索尔被他晾在一旁了，餐桌上这个洛基和方才舔他手腕的仿佛不是同一人。奥丁森家的长子咀嚼牛肉咀嚼了很久，咽下又咽下了很久，于三件套的白衬衫包裹下犹如一座沉静雪山，所有秘辛都静静冻结在雪下。终于，索尔道：“爸，和弟弟道歉吧。”

奥丁放下刀叉，他始终是餐桌上的旁观者：“道歉的话我当年便已说过，是他自己执意要走。没有人说过要赶他出门。”

“尊敬的父亲，请问我要如何在一个会怀疑我是小偷的家里生活下去？”洛基切着肉，反唇相讥。他心中有恨，面上有笑，俊美的面庞上笑影不改。

“而且你们骗我回来，害我错过了给一个大杂志拍封面的机会，”洛基懒懒抬起一线眼皮儿，绿眼睛望向他的兄长，原想说得再隐晦些，但难抵恨意当头，如洪水从天而降，他笑道，“我多么希望这十年间我也能是一个有美满家庭、有父母喜爱的人，不用漂泊，不用无处可去。”

一顿饭终于吃完了。

索尔站在无人的长廊上，饭桌上奥丁、弗丽嘉还与洛基说了许多，但他记不清了。他立在长廊这头，望着长廊那头跑来一个瘦弱弱的孩子，是刚从孤儿院领养回来的洛基。“哥哥，你跑太快了，等一等我，你说了要带我去玩的——”待黑发的男孩儿跑到跟前，人已像花木吮了雨露一般迅速抽条，身形秀拔，是个少年了。“哥哥，在你们眼中我只是一个小偷是不是？我是杀人犯的儿子，是个贫民窟孤儿院来的杂种，是你们扮演慈善富翁的一个作秀道具！”庭中的椴树散发着凉香，树影错错落落地投到地上，将地面切割出无尽裂痕，每一道都是永世难合的天堑。索尔深吸一口气，沿着长廊走向洛基曾经的房间。

洛基正端坐房中翻相册，逐页细翻，眼见索尔来了，脸上安安静静地绽出个笑容。

“哥哥，你怎么把我拍的杂志内页和封面都剪下来贴成一本了，还有海报。”他坐着，西装裤线笔直而锋利，笑笑的，整个人锋芒却很盛。

“我以前也和漂亮些的男孩儿做过，一两次而已，但我从来不在下面，除了今天。”索尔答非所问，而后没有再答话。他卸了西装外套，又除下白衬衫，展露出一具雪山般的躯体。像雪山又像白瓷，高大强健，块垒分明，散发着麝香气息。索尔的身体像极了洛基每一个来不及做爱的男伴，或者说是他们像他。

“好乖、好听话，”洛基合了相册，一步步走上前来，一寸寸摸过索尔白斧脊般的锁骨，双手掰正了索尔偏过去的脸，笑道，“没想到你还和男人做过，你是双性恋？福斯特小姐知道了不知道作何感想……从来没有在下面？没关系。今天，我们的索尔•奥丁森，就要被他弟弟当女人一样操了。你是想我直接插进去还是……？”

索尔却皱起了眉：“男同性恋做爱前要先润滑。你不会没有经验吧？”

索尔一语中的，他这弟弟当真没有任何经验。

洛基狐狸般游走过蒸郁着皮肉香气的名利场，却因一头金发碧眼的怪物二十八年没有任何性经验。

待索尔洗了个澡，往自个屁股里抹满凡士林，已是十五分钟之后了。

洛基甫一见他从浴室出来，即刻蛮横地将他压倒在床上，唇锋紧紧抿着，一副七寸被人戳中的恼羞成怒模样——这和他构想千遍的折磨仇人的戏码浑然不同，初出师即不利。无数水珠附在索尔赤裸的身上，仿佛神秘星屑，簇着一口洛基徘徊多年的深邃黑洞，他猛然觉察到自己对索尔这十年的生活也知之甚少，心中恨意更涨。索尔从前女伴不少，阴茎自然得是配得上他漫漫风流史的款式，笔直，色深，泛着紫。乳头也是与青涩无关的颜色，不知被多少女孩儿的唇舌服务过。洛基对眼前光景既恨又惧，不敢再看这具满是风流影子的身躯，他只觉此身如置少年幻梦，情色回忆鲜幽暗涌。他曾无数次躲在厅堂过道后偷听哥哥和女人做爱，而后潜回房中自慰一整夜，一面盯着墙上与索尔的合影，一面喘息着抚弄性器。他多为十几岁的自己感到羞耻，他自那时起便已服输、已投降了。

他扯着索尔的头发，重重咬了对方肩膀一口，而后抬头去舔索尔的唇，逐索尔的舌。

在兄长面前洛基着实像个男孩儿，索尔比他老道不知多少倍，十八岁时各色莺燕呼之即来的本领可不是盖的。索尔唇舌功夫了得，鼻息仿佛有赤道热风，所过之处摇曳着热带雨林，热腻腻、湿淋淋，洛基很快便浑身起汗，勃起的阴茎在半开的拉链后显出了形状，饱满蓬勃，一弹一弹的。

索尔有些犹豫，最终还是选择握住那东西，帮弟弟手淫。

他藏了许多本时尚杂志，本本都有洛基。纸上的洛基常是冷色调的，黑、白、灰、蓝，昏昏暗暗，如罩雾中，似乎在一众设计师眼里他便只是这样一个颜色寡淡的人。但洛基仍有许多别的颜色，他感受着哥哥的手法，脸上泛起了潮红。“你是不是……呃，你是不是第一次？”索尔被弟弟压着，蓝眼睛映着弟弟细细颤抖的苍白手腕。

“闭嘴。”洛基处子之身被人识破，自是恼羞成怒得不行，只想静静享受快感。

他的性器是浅色的，形状饱满、长而勃发，索尔把玩着它，如同夏日在阿斯加德山林中把玩猎枪。洛基感受到哥哥双手一寸寸的抚弄，它们摸着他的睾丸、套弄他的茎身，在龟头缝隙处不住揉搓，这根本不像复仇，而像落入了圈套。他又瞧见那个金色怪物的影子了，它模模糊糊地立在床头，是年轻时的索尔——年轻到还会常常打篮球，引得半个小岛的姑娘都要过来一睹梦中罗密欧。那会儿他总是充当从旁递矿泉水的角色，索尔臂上的汗沿肌肉纹理滴落，子弹一般跃到身旁他的指尖，他盯住那一珠汗，鬼使神差地将它舔掉。仿佛那是海洛因。

他射精了。

索尔掌心顿时粘腻起来，全是弟弟的精液。他有些尴尬，道：“哈，原来你当真没有经验，我还以为你们这一行的人不缺伴儿。呃，没关系，我从前也和一些没什么经验的姑娘做过，我知道你们都很紧张，所以高潮得有些快……”

他抬起头来，试图给弟弟一个鼓励的眼神，洛基却仿佛被索尔的目光剥得赤裸，层层岁月从身上褪下去，变回第一天迈入奥丁森庄园的孤儿。他苍白的面上淡蓝青筋骤起，双手紧紧捂住索尔的嘴，再不让兄长发一言。“不要把我和你的女朋友们相提并论。”洛基语气阴狠，神色如同一匹发怒的豹。

他猛地掰开索尔的臀，将两条白木一般的长腿架到腰上，阴茎很快又勃起。“我要干你了，哥哥。”他脸上绽开一个残忍笑意，直接将硬挺的阴茎插了进去。

很紧，很绷，两个人都很痛，但洛基望着那一开一阖的后穴，脸上露出由衷的欣喜。它没被人使用过，它是他的。索尔声音变了，由含笑的自如变作低沉的鼻音，痛感太过剧烈，仿佛将他劈开。他原是生了悔心，想让弟弟拔出去，但脑海里全是长廊上走过来的黑发男孩儿，男孩哭泣着，问他在哥哥心里自己是不是只是一个小偷。然而不待他多想，洛基已在他体内抽插起来，幅度浅浅，湿润龟头退出大半，一次次在他穴口处抖动，直到粉色的褶子变得湿亮。洛基插入时故意要弄疼他，现在竟又在照顾他。洛基抚摸着哥哥软下去的阴茎，期盼分享快感。他伸手拨开索尔的金发，一点点亲索尔的额头，直到对方的阴茎在手中硬起来为止。

索尔觉察出这场性刑越来越像亲昵的同性恋行为，疑惑道：“你不是只想报复我么，用不着这样。你大可以像个强奸犯那样，然后……”

“那样多没劲呀，我要看哥哥在我身下哭泣、呻吟、求饶，求生不得求死不能。”洛基抬手去摸索尔的肌肤，他的兄长身形高大强健，一身皮肉却像绸一样，丝绸包裹黄铜、蜜糖淌入长河，柔和与阳刚达成奇妙统一。

“你是不是看多了《五十度灰》那种垃圾电影？”索尔笑出了声，“你知道我今年三十几了么，我上过的床比你走过的路还多。要不要打个赌看谁先射出来？”

他趁洛基不注意，翻了个身将洛基压在身下，扶住洛基的阴茎坐了下去，侵犯对方般吞吐着身下人的性器。大量的润滑剂已在他体内化开了，眼下他的穴口被浸得湿亮，情色气息靡靡。被插入的快感于奥丁森家的长子身上初现，一浪又一浪地拍过来，细碎快意向上泉涌，如枪支扣下扳机，喷出幽暗花瓣。他感受着洛基的形状，龟头、冠状沟、茎身，无数敏感神经簇于他弟弟的性器，原来这就是他弟弟最隐秘的部分。

“洛基，其实我有一件事想说。”

“你什么？”洛基猛地将他推倒了，二人又颠倒了上下，“我不会再输给你——”

“好吧好吧，从小到大你都很看重你我之间的输赢……”

他明显觉出洛基抽插的幅度变大了，那玩意在胀大，将他后穴渐地撑开，好让每一寸穴肉都被干过。从前他与女孩儿做爱时的惯常招数，如今他弟弟是无师自通了。

淫靡的响动不断从他们交合处发出来，呻吟声、水声、肉体撞击声，洛基为人聪慧，很快便将自情色影片中习得的技巧付诸实践，操得索尔浑身发软。索尔压根没将那打赌放在心中，人随肉体走，洛基干到了他舒坦的地方，他便任由精液悉数射出，像头打哈欠的狮子。舒坦是舒坦，可哭泣、求饶、求生不得求死不能，他是一样没有的，间或的呻吟除外。

洛基苍白的脸上泛着红的潮：“哥哥，我赢了，是我赢了，是我——”

“是是是，你赢了 ”索尔沉浮在高潮的余韵里，按下洛基的头，深深吻了他一记。

洛基紧紧抱住他，将脸埋在二人的无尽亲吻间，索尔的臂弯也环着他青白瘦薄的背，双手在他乌黑发丝中逡巡，所有亲吻都被悉数奉还。他的兄长仿佛一团春雾，是四月阿斯加德山林里流淌的那一股，其间生长着青的山、白的泉、金的日光、异彩花木，从他八岁萦绕至二十八岁。索尔仿佛是伴他至今的爱侣、是他的情人，不是兄弟，更不是仇人。洛基脑中忽地轰然一响——在十八岁那一年，弗丽嘉只是不怀疑他，而索尔是大声为他辩解。运动会上他跑过终点线，索尔立马拨开人群向他走来；他考试得了A，索尔脸上的笑容比谁都要真诚；篮球赛上，索尔下了场总是先来找自己……金色的怪物俯到他面前，他终于听清了这么多年来它在说什么。巴别塔倾颓，人间语言纷然四散，但这句话无比清晰：

“洛基，承认吧。”

憎恶来自于对情感的逃避，他一直狼狈不堪地爱着他的兄长。

他亲眼瞧着索尔的狐朋狗友窃走奥丁最珍重的戒指，奥丁母亲的遗物。但他一言不发，他在戒指被偷后沉默地走入奥丁的房间，特意让所有仆人瞧见他一直待在养父房中，仿佛那戒指是他偷的。他以为自己是想让奥丁森一家人在真相大白后懊悔，为这个一直被亏待的养子。其实不是的，他只是想让索尔问心有愧。

索尔忽然觉出半边脸有了湿意，是洛基的泪水。

一瞬之间，他了然了，索尔摸着洛基柔软发顶，低声道：“我知道，我一直都知道。我也是。”

“你知道什么？”

“篮球赛后你舔手指的动作我看到了。”

“我和简分手是因为我发现自己不知不觉将你在杂志上的照片贴满了一整本相簿。乱伦、背德……先前我问你是不是脑子不清醒是因为我没想到原来你想干我，我还以为……好吧，我不该以貌取人。”索尔语气平静，仿佛在讲述别人的故事，但他揉着洛基头发的手是微微颤抖的。

“或许我该早点把这些告诉你。这几年你是不是过得很不容易？”

洛基没有说话。他瞧见金色怪物一步步向他走来，剖出了他的铅心，转而塞入一颗鲜红的心，是他原来的心。他丢失的心重新落入胸腔，如一滴颜料入水，没有颜色的一切顷刻有了颜色，纷然幻彩好似绽开的金鱼尾巴，像鱼尾又像纱，飘飘荡荡，轻轻包裹起少年时无数份伤心。金色怪物转身走远了，金色邪魔像、幽幽金金一道影子，一并逝去。这颗久别重逢的心里什么也没有，只有他的哥哥。

终于，他道：“有时候会做一些噩梦。梦见我们是神明，妈妈真的不在了，我真心实意地想杀了你，你有很多烦人的朋友，什么‘美国队长’、‘钢铁侠’、‘黑寡妇’，天哪，听起来就像一群滑稽且爆米花的漫画角色。最后我梦见自己死了，死在你面前。”

“这……听上去真奇幻。算啦，梦境和现实是相反的，你这不好好的么。而且我看你是想干我而不是想杀我……”索尔又亲了他一下，“答应我，明天试着去和爸爸妈妈和解好吗？至少也要和妈妈……妈妈一直很担心你。”

“我只愿意和妈妈和解。”

“没关系，慢慢来吧。顺便提前祝你生日快乐？”

洛基将他的哥哥抱入怀中，一遍遍道：“以后不要再有我以外的人，我从前一直想把你那些女朋友挨个谋杀。我记得梦里你和那个叫史蒂夫的呆子关系很好。”

索尔笑了：“我根本没有叫史蒂夫的朋友。睡吧，不要想太多了，明天我问一下时尚界的朋友怎么成立经纪公司。还有，有空我带你看一下心理医生……”

在翡翠般的月光中，索尔先行睡去。

洛基双眼仍睁着，在这所有噩梦尽数消散的夜里，分分秒秒便是生生世世。他双手环抱着哥哥，感受每一分每一秒。

恒星自星云和分子云中诞生，次巨星、红巨星、白矮星，恒星终会坍缩，瑰丽的光晕与亿万年的青春通通汇入黑洞。每颗星星都会消亡，分分秒秒到底流走了。他抱着索尔，多么希望这真的是一生一世。

—END—


End file.
